The Roar of Motorcycles
by Manifesto
Summary: And yet the roar of motorcycles could not wake them.
1. Motel Room

The moon was high in the clouds and yet the roaring of motorcycles couldn't stop the shouts coming from The Drunk and Dead bar. Staggering bikers, intoxicated with cheap liquor, tripped on the gravel of the parking lot and fell asleep as the buzz of engines filled with night sky.  
  
Yet on they slept. A draft pushed through the room and Joey's skin rose in tiny goose bumps. She tossed and turned until a warm weight stopped her troubles. Her skin tingled as the warm arm crawled onto her cold stomach. Moaning slightly, she slowly inched towards the center of the bed. She curled up to the warm body beside her and drifted off to dreamland, content and unknowning of her actions.  
  
******************  
  
As the first rays of sunlight peeked over the horizon, Pacey leaned on the hood of his car, wondering whether to wait for Audrey or walk up Joey and Charlie. He dug his shoes into the pavement and whistled an unknown tune while the birds began to chirp.  
  
Quickly growing bored, he pushed himself onto his feet and flipped his car keys back and forth as he made his way towards the tacky green door with the metal seven.  
  
Knocking loudly, he stood back and waited for someone to let him in but no sound came from the motel room. He knocked once more and then waited, now impatient and ready to break the door down.  
  
Pacey grabbed the doorknob and found to his surprise that it wasn't locked. He pushed the door open and stepped inside. A quiet chuckle came from his throat though it sounded more like a death threat. He stared at the sleeping couple, entangled in each other's arm with the bed sheets on the floor.  
  
'Pacey, I though you were going to wait.....oh.' Audrey walked through the open door but stopped dead in her tracks as she looked from Pacey to the bed.  
  
Joey stirred slightly and her arm pulled Charlie closer as she buried her face in his chest.  
  
Pacey stood as still as a statue with a somewhat disturbing grin on his face as he watched on.  
  
'Pacey, I know what you're thinking but killing him now would mean that we have to lug the body back with us,' Audrey whispered as she approached Pacey cautiously.  
  
'Not if we leave it here,' he replied.  
  
The hiss of whispers reached Joey's ears and didn't help her fall back asleep. She opened her eyes and saw bright blue fabric. Looking up, she recognized the sleeping face of Charlie. A strange weight on her side stopped her from moving so she quietly whispered, 'Charlie. Wake up,' as Pacey and Audrey continued bickering.  
  
Soon Charlie soon opened his eyes and realized where he was and what he was doing.  
  
'What the hell are you doing?' hissed Joey though she didn't bother to break the embrace.  
  
'You're the one who decided that we needed to cuddle in the middle of the night,' retorted Charlie, who slid down to look her in the eye.  
  
'I did not!' she whispered with her eyebrows knitting in disbelief.  
  
'Oh so you're not the one with the ice cold skin!'  
  
They both looked over at Audrey and Pacey who were considering different means of homicide and pondered how they were going to get out of their predicament.  
  
'So what do we do now?' asked Joey. She feared having to look Pacey in the eye though it was really none of his business what she did at night and with whom she did it with.  
  
'I say we go back to sleep,' said Charlie as he held back a yawn.  
  
Joey snuck a glance at Audrey but she was caught. Getting the message, Audrey told Pacey that she would handle it and pushed him out the door, locking it behind her.  
  
Once Pacey was gone, Joey poked Charlie's chest, waking him from his planned slumber. Sitting up and knocking Charlie's arm off her side, Joey combed her fingers through her hair. 'Thanks, Audrey. I owe you one.'  
  
'No problem,' Audrey replied as she made her way toward the door but before she left, Audrey turned around and mouthed, 'CURIOUS!' to Joey who grabbed the pillow from under Charlie's head and threw it at her departing roommate. Audrey leapt behind the door and closed it behind her, leaving Charlie and Joey alone in their awkward silence.  
  
As Joey rubbed her eyes gently, Charlie laid back and watched, mesmerized by her simple actions.  
  
Joey looked over her shoulder and noticed Charlie's staring. 'What?'  
  
Charlie laughed but did answer her question. He got up and grabbed his shirt from the nearby chair and walked into the bathroom.  
  
Joey, finally alone, sighed and let herself fall back onto the bed. It still held the gentle scent of Charlie's cologne. She didn't want to admit it but she was at peace that night, lying in Charlie's arms. She loved the way her skin tingled at the slightest touch, how it used to be with Pacey. Joey smiled as she remembered the gentle embrace and though she didn't want to, she craved more.  
  
'Joey Potter, you are asking for trouble,' she said to herself as she got up and walked out the door. 


	2. Rest Stop

The car ride home was deadly. Pacey's eyes kept darting towards the rearview mirror to glare at Charlie, who didn't seem to notice as he was too busy staring out the window. Joey sat in the backseat, tense and ready to break the silence but when she opened her mouth to say something, nothing would come out. So she sat back and tried to relax in the rockhard seat.  
  
Audrey, sitting in the front seat with Pacey, rolled her eyes at everyone's stupidity and turned on the radio. Pacey's immediate reaction shocked her a little as he immediately turned off the music and continued his brooding over Charlie and Joey.  
  
Audrey leaned closer to Pacey. 'You know, a little music never killed anyone?'  
  
'Look Audrey, I'm not exactly in the mood for pretty notes and nasal singing, okay?' His grip on the wheel tightened and Audrey moved back to her side of the seat, trying to get as close to the door as possible.  
  
The next hour went on in silence as everyone "enjoyed" the scenery of dead trees and occasional roadkill.  
  
Spotting a rest stop road sign, Pacey left the deserted road and pulled into a small parking lot. Parking without a care since the lot was empty, he got out, leaving the others in the car. Audrey immediately unbuckled her seatbelt and leapt out to follow him into the woods.  
  
'What's up with him?' Charlie asked, once he and Joey were alone.  
  
'I don't know; maybe the sight of us in bed together gave him a bit of a start.'  
  
Charlie sighed and looked out into the trees. 'You know, I really don't see what the big deal is. It's not like it's his business anyway!'  
  
Joey stared at Charlie with a flabbergasted look on her face as she rushed to Pacey's defence. 'He worries about me. After what you did to Jen, I don't think he would--'  
  
'Look, Jen and I, we didn't exactly--'  
  
'I don't care what happened didn't exactly, you hurt her and--'  
  
'JOEY!' Charlie interrupted.  
  
'What?!' she shouted back and before she knew it, Charlie was leaning over the seat and his lips met hers. The sudden kiss made her lean back but their lips never parted. Before Joey could stop herself, her hand found his face as her fingers brushed it gently. Charlie's tongue slipped into her mouth and claimed it as his own. They moved closer as they demanded more from each other. His hand on her waist, he pulled her on top of him. Joey pushed Charlie back and gasped for air. They stared at each other for a split second but Joey almost couldn't stand the feeling of not having his lips on hers. She grabbed him by the shirt and yanked him towards her and the corners of Charlie's lips curled as he realized that Joey Potter was in no way, uptight. 


	3. Parking Lot

'Audrey, I don't need this crap for you right now.' Pacey pushed his way through the low-hanging branches as he stormed through the dead forest. Audrey tried to keep up but her flip-flops kept getting stuck in the muddy underbrush. 'Pacey!' she barked when her hair got caught on a tree branch. Pacey turned around and smiled as he saw Audrey struggling to free her blonde mess of hair from the wood. 'Audrey, stop moving, you're only going to make it worse.' He back-tracked and took to the challenge of helping his girlfriend. It turned out that the branch was dripping with sap and Audrey's hair sat in a large chunk as she whimpered when she say the final project. 'Remind me never to take you camping,' Pacey said as he rubbed his sappy hands on his jeans. 'I second that notion,' Audrey replied as she grabbed a hairtie from her pocket and pushed her hair back into a long ponytail. 'So why the storming, Pace?' He tried to avoid her eyes but the trees could provide little protection against her staring. 'I can't stand the sight of them together.' 'Pacey, you let her go a long time ago. No matter what, she'll always be a part of your life but a small piece of your heart will always belong to her. Of course, a large portion will be mine as of today, but you have to deal with the fact that she is moving on. Just like you did.' 'As sweet as that was, it was too clichéd for my taste.' 'And I'm not so thrilled about sap as a hair treatment, so I say we get the hell out of her and go back home so I can take a nice shower. If you're good, I'll let you shower with me.' The proposition made Pacey smile and they headed back to the car, hand in hand but before they were out of the woods, Pacey stopped Audrey and hugged her. 'What would I do without you?' 'Kill Charlie and dump the body in the forest for the wolves to eat.' 'You know that's not such a bad idea....' 'PACEY!' 'Kidding!' They let go and walked on. Finally their feet met the hot tar of the parking lot and they looked around. 'Damn this place is empty. Hey Audrey did you hear the story about the four teenagers who got killed at a deserted rest stop?' Audrey smacked Pacey's shoulder and laughed though she knew her stomach jumped as he said the words. They got closer and closer to the car and Audrey was getting worried. She couldn't see Charlie or Joey in the backseat. Her heart began to beat faster and she let go of Pacey's hand and crept up to the car, expecting to see their slaughtered, indistinguishable bodies in the backseat.  
  
Instead of mangled corpses, she found them laying in the backseat. Charlie teased her with quick kisses as Joey's fingers laced through his sandy hair.  
  
'GEE PACEY, I THINK THEY'RE STILL IN THE CAR!' Audrey shouted just a bit too loudly.  
  
'What are you talking about, Audrey?' Pacey asked but didn't need an answer as he looked through the window. 'Oh this is so not happening.'  
  
Audrey bit her lips and shrugged. Pacey opened the door of the backseat and revealed the kissing couple. They stopped midkiss as a cold breeze swept through the car on that oddly hot day. Charlie looked up and chuckled as he looked at Pacey scowling. Joey gently pushed Charlie off and laughed awkwardly only to be joined by Audrey's own insecure giggles. And only person not getting the joke was Pacey but no one dared to tell him the butt of the riddle.  
  
'Alright, I'm not going to kill you because it seems that dreams are far better than reality and I doubt there is that there is enough blood in you to paint this entire forest red so I think I'm just going to punch your face in.' Pacey was ready to pull Charlie out of the car and Charlie was more than happy to crawl out of the backseat and let Pacey try but the girls were on them in a minute. Audrey grabbed Pacey's arm to stop any foolish decisions for what seemed like the millionth time that week. 'You know, Pacey, if you keep this up, I'm going to have to get you a leash.'  
  
As Charlie tried to push past Joey, she gently placed her hand on his chest. 'Please Charlie,' she whispered. 'Don't.' Her eyes pleaded with him and he knew he was whipped because he found himself not wanting to leave her side.  
  
Audrey had finally won the battle as Pacey had backed off but she kept a hold of his wrist in case his own stupid ideas got the better of him. 'Look, I am sick of you fighting. I've said this before and I'll say it again: we have a long ride home. I don't think we need the cut-throat looks to pass the time so I want you two to stop it. Or else, no sex for two weeks.'  
  
'Audrey,' Joey protested as she nodded her head towards Charlie.  
  
'Sorry Jo.' Audrey shrugged and turned her attention back to a flabbergasted Pacey.  
  
'My, you drive a hard bargain,' Pacey replied.  
  
'Yes, I'm sure Joey will enjoy the "no-sex" threat, right Jo?' Joey shot him a look and shook her head as she pulled the door closed and sat straight in her seat. Pacey and Charlie laughed a but at Joey's expense but Miss Potter soon found herself grinning though there was nothing she found funny.  
  
Audrey and Pacey piled into the car and Pacey put the keys into the ignition. He turned the key and the engine sputtered but it didn't start. 'Really funny, Pacey. Now start the car. I want to go home before the sun sets,' Audrey said. Pacey nervously laughed and urged the car to start but the engine never turned. Another nervous chuckle came from his throat though it sounded more like a cry for help. They were stuck in a deserted parking lot in the middle of nowhere and even though the sun was high in the clouds, it would be only a few hours until the moon came up and the wolves went out to hunt.  
  
Author's Note: The classic car-won't-start scenario. You didn't think I was going to let them live happily ever after making out in the back of Pacey's car, did you? *evil laugh* Sorry this chapter took so long but writer's block has been upon me for many weeks. 


End file.
